A story of Love and a Lucario
by Sankuxi
Summary: n/a / .closed.
1. Lunaro's Beginning

This is my first Pokemon Fic. I hated Pokemon o.o but for some reason Lucario/Riolu caught me into their mysterious veil. I thought I'd hate it forever but things change huh?

Sukani Mar: Well…this it…my new fan fiction that I thought I'd never do…

Sukani Mar: Well I hope you like it….(I do not own Pokemon or whatever -.-)

…

"This is a change for me…I never really thought that this would ever happen…"

A brave Female Lucario was talking to her forced Egg. As if it could hear her words.

"It felt like a dramatic awakening…from a Paradise….to a Hell…" She continued.

"Something stole me from my peaceful slumber…" Her story begins……

….

_A strange forest stands tall…Mesprit and Gardevior approach a spot of grass with sunlight shining down upon it. "Here is Suitable" spoke Gardevior. But for a strange reason Mesprit disagreed. "I'm not Sure, maybe something will try to take it…" _

_Gardevior gave Mesprit a gentle look showing that she was sure and they both agreed to set it down there. Gardevior started to worry. "It can't grow up alone!" Mesprit gave Gardevior a "I know That" look. "I'll prepare it"_

_sore demo ittai kono boku ni nani ga dekiru tte iun da_

_kyuukutsu na hakoniwa no genjitsu o kaeru tame ni nani ga dekiru no _

_jinsei no hanbun mo boku wa mada ikitenai_

_sakaratte dakiatte_

_muishiki ni kizamarete yuku keiken no TATUU_

_gakeppuchi ni tatasareta toki_

_kunan mo boku no ude o tsukami_

_jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietan da_

_motto hiroi FIIRUDO e motto fukai ookina doko ka e_

_yosou mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake_

_oshiete "tsuyosa" no teigi_

_jibun tsuranuku koto kana_

_soretomo jibun sae sutete made mamorubeki mono mamoru koto desu ka _

_SABANNA no GAZERU ga tsuchikemuri o ageru_

_kaze nnaka aitsura wa shinu made tachitsuzukenakereba ikenai no sa _

_HITO wa arukitsuzukete yuku_

_tada ikite yuku tame ni_

_fukanzen na DEETA o nurikaenagara susumu_

_hajimari no kouya o hitori mou arukidashiteru rashii_

_boku wa hai ni naru made boku de aritsuzuketai_

_tooi mukashi doko kara kita no_

_tooi mirai ni doko e yuku no_

_shiranai mama nagedasare kizuku mae ni toki wa owaru no_

_hajimari no kouya o hitori mou arukidashiteru rashii_

_boku wa hai ni naru made boku de aritsuzuketai_

_gakeppuchi ni tatasareta toki_

_kunan mo boku no ude o tsukami_

_jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietan da_

_motto hiroi FIIRUDO e motto fukai ookina doko ka e_

_yosou mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake_

_boku wa boku no koto ga shiritai_

_As she stopped singing she leaned on a tree to maintain her balance. Gardevior looked impressed at how good she sang and…how much attention it drew…the item the set began to glow revealing it was an Egg. It stopped glowing after awhile and Gardevior just looked confused at Mesprit. She just smiled back. "Just wait" Gardevior nodded and before long, Riolu emerged from the Egg leaving it unbroken. "Huh, What the?" Riolu looked around and saw that it was out of the Egg and looked at Mesprit and Gardevior. _

"_Come with us ok?" Mesprit said gently. "Your sister will follow shortly". Riolu nodded and followed the two mysterious Pokemon leaving the Egg in the patch of sunlight._

_Shortly after the Egg had hatched before Gardevior returned. "WHAT!? IT HATCHED!?" Mesprit shouted as Gardevior reported it to her. Gardevior nodded in response "How can you be so calm?" "Who knows what's happening to it!" Gardevior calmed Mesprit down allowing her brain to actually think. The door opened and Riolu stepped in "Sup?" Mesprit did not need that. "Mind your Tongue boy…" Riolu backed away a little already noticing her anger and quickly ran off to the other room._

_In a coliseum a Lucario stood in the dark watching the fights. "What kind of place is this? All they do is fight, all the time! But I guess I got nothing to do." Suddenly he heard someone behind him. "Hey! What are you doing hiding…a LUCARIO!?" He didn't like this man one bit. "Hey you can understand what I'm saying right?" The Lucario nodded. "Good! So how's about we make a deal eh? Listen, I got this big company that runs on researching Pokemon breeding and __**mutter**__…__**mutter**__…so here's what I'm trying to say…we have never had a LUCARIO test subject. So, how's about this? Do you have any money or ways to travel other than runnin'?" The Lucario shook his head "no". "Ok then…how about this, you beat my Absol on a one on one battle and we'll fund ya money everywhere you go?" The Lucario looked interested maybe he misjudged this man…"BUT! If you lose…" his ears perked up. "You be our guinea pig for breeding and…__**mutter**__…testing…" He thought about it because they might mean forever…then he shook the mans hand "AWESOME!"_

…

"That was the worst choice of my life…things only went downhill from there."

…

_Absol charged at the Lucario and knocked him off balance, causing him to plummet down. "Ugh!" Absol didn't stop there, as The Lucario was getting up he attacked him with Night slash which sent The Lucario flying. "AHHHH!!!" The Lucario started to wonder if he made the right choice. Then he jumped to his feet and threw a Aura Sphere at Absol canceling his next Night slash. "Hmph is that all you got!?" The Man gasped when he heard him talk and he whispered something to one of his subordinates. Suddenly a barrage of Solar Beams hit Lucario in the back. He managed to endure the hits. But then Absol charged at him and with all it's strength used Giga Impact on Lucario which sent him flying once more and this time he could not get up. The Man smirked and yelled out…"LOOKS LIKE I WON!" Lucario had a disgusted look on his face. "Treachery!" _

_They both looked to see Brock running towards them with all his rock Pokemon. He got intercepted by a gigantic Hyper Beam which sent them flying. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT!?" (The Man said that) It was Mew and it did not look happy_

…

"…Let's skip this part…"

…

_Lucario woke up on a strange bed he tried to move but it had him constricted to it. The place around him what looked like a laboratory. A doctor walked up to him. "Well, it looks like you brought me a male this time…this should fix him…" he injected a purple liquid into him causing him intense pain. He fell asleep in just a matter of seconds. "Well that was easy I mean....." Lucario woke up but felt different…as if it was in a different body…so Lucario looked down to make sure…_

…

"How human Technology grows is amazing…and terrifying…"

…

_It saw that it now had Breasts and a Vagina. "What…the…FUCK!?" a doctor came in and greeted her. "Ah, I see you have awaken… __**MISS**__ Lucario…ha..ha ha…HAHAHAH-" The Man comes in and smacks the doctor "Shut up!" the doctor strangely obeyed. "You are now permanently a female any comments? Questions? Ask them tell me now." "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" "I see…I will leave you alone with Luke your mate, play nice now…" "YO-…mate? Luke? Who?" A different Lucario stepped out of the shadows with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh…your Lunaro…a yellow Lucario? Thought it couldn't be true…" the doctor left the room leaving her alone with him. He use a simple slash attack to free her from the bed. "Your not bad…but your crazy to think I'll let you be my mate…" Luke gave out a laugh that would probably echo forever how annoying it sounded. "Let me? Oh no…you got it all wrong…YOU ARE MY TOY!" _

_Lunaro slapped him. "What did you say to me!?" He continued to laugh. "That was a mistake Lunaro…" without warning he threw a Aura Sphere at her right in the stomach causing her to collapse to the floor. "Ack! Ugh!" Luke seemed to lose interest "Are you kidding? That's all you can stand?" He walk up to her picked her up and placed her on the bed. "I guess that will do…" Lunaro could barely move. "F-f-fuck…y-you…" Luke smirked. "Ah, shut up." He said as he kissed her. She pushed away with the strength she still held. "Awww…don't be like that…" He said as he was walking away. "Remember bitch, this is day number one! You'll have my child by day twenty!" the door shut and she sobbed in the bed until she fell asleep._

…………

Lunaro: …What?

Luke: BITCH LOL!

Sukani: Whatever...review

Lunaro: Argh...


	2. Sukani is Dead? Not anymore

**ALRRIGHT HERE IS THE THING!**

You all noticed that I've gone dead for awhile but that's only because of my busy schedule. Truth be told, I had another chapter ready for you, BUT...someone in my family thought it'd be freaking HILARIOUS (Which it wasn't) to delete it. I was a little too pissed to continue my stories. BUT, I might actually have time to now. After this is up, there will be a new forum topic, in my forums. It will have a section for every story I've typred up/written so far, and the readers will debate on ONE (Not any more) I will take DOWN. After that is done, I will make another section in the SAME forum, and you all will once again debate on which story I will continue.

[Project: Poke Child is a must and will continue otherwise.]

Thank you for your attention all, and have a wonderful day.


End file.
